


And In That Moment (I Swear)

by capirony



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, morning fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capirony/pseuds/capirony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve admires the way Tony looks in the rare mornings he shares with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In That Moment (I Swear)

Orange washed the room, lighting it with a soft, warm glow that Steve only got to see every once in a while, even though he was awake usually every morning to see the sun rise. Days like this are different, however. The sun still shines bright into his room, the curtains partly drawn so the light can seep in, but it's the feelings he associates with the sight that makes him hold moments like these in such high regard.

The feelings he has for the man in his arms. 

He's still sleeping, his lashes brushing against his cheekbones, his pink lips parted slightly. He's breathing in a way that's not quite snoring, not quite not snoring, but gentle puffs of air in and out and in and out, so rhythmic and peaceful, listening to his breathing could lull Steve back to sleep easily. But he doesn't fall to that allure, he simply watches. 

Tony has dark, black smudges under his eyes from lack of proper sleep patterns as of late, the remnants of an experiment gone wrong in the form of a bruise on his left cheek, the fading, almost invisible scar of a wound suffered when Steve was still frozen over his right eyebrow. There's a purpling bruise on his neck, proof of Steve being there, of Steve making love with him through the night. There's probably marks in other places, places he would be embarrassed to admit but proud of nonetheless. Steve touches his own neck gingerly, wishing Tony's own marks on him would stay yet he knows that even by now, merely hours later, they are all gone. 

The blanket tucked around their shoulders hides the blue glow of the arc reactor, though it would be hardly visible in the soft glow of the morning sun. It accents the handsome dips and curves of the sides of his face, follows the lean lines of the corded muscles in his neck. A bit of shoulder peeks out from under the blanket and even that looks impossibly more gorgeous in the light. His back is to the window, so his face is hidden from the glow, though Steve can imagine the way it would look, young and free and so very peaceful. Not like he doesn't look that way now, what with his face scrunched up against the pillow and full pink bubblegum lips, moving ever so slightly as he breathes.

Their legs are tangled together, their feet even more so at the foot of the bed. One of Tony's arm is between Steve's neck and the bed, curling protectively, possessively around his head, hand dangling against his hair. Steve's hand in turn is around Tony's waist, tucking behind his back as he had apparently held the man impossibly closer to himself even in sleep. He swears they were spooning last night, with Tony tucked safe and sound in his arms, but Steve has learned that Tony moves around a lot in his sleep and finds it insanely adorable, no matter how much Tony dislikes that trait. 

Their other hands are laced together in between them and Steve can feel the soft, sleeping breaths from Tony on the back of his hand, each and every burst of air causing something strong to tighten itself in his chest.

Steve has been staring much too long at the sleeping man, his lover, and he can't take it any more, so he leans forward the mere inches and kisses his nose. He keeps his head close, watching with a fond smile as Tony's nose scrunches up and his eyelids flutter. He mumbles something unintelligible that makes Steve laugh, simply because he had no idea what he was trying to say, and then opens his eyes to glare sleepily at Steve.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Steve asks, voice rough with sleep even though he'd been awake for at least a few hours just admiring his lover. 

"Oh don't play innocent," Tony grumbles, snuggling closer so their foreheads touch. Steve watches his lips as his talks, "You know exactly what you're doing, you asshole."

Steve doesn't respond, just presses a quick kiss to his mouth before resuming the same position. Tony is warm up close like this, and he likes this, likes the way they can get so close, likes the way Tony gets super cuddly in the mornings.

"What time is it like five in the morning?"

Steve shrugs, the motion rustling the blankets, "Seven at least. I haven't looked."

"I'm shocked, usually you'd be out on a run right now."

"Guess I had something keeping me back." He responds, quiet and soft.

They don't spend many nights together, what with Tony constantly working for days on end, not to mention when business takes him away from Steve to places across the country (and more often than not, to others) and Steve always being called away on missions or spending sleepless nights in the gym. Mornings like these are a rarity, and he cherishes every moment like this.

Tony was silent for a long moment before tipping his head back to look Steve in the eye, "You sacrificed your morning run just so you could watch me wake up?"

Steve blushed of course, because he hadn't been able to stop that, especially when it came to Tony. He nodded, "Everything can wait when it comes to you."

Tony smiled this time, that genuine Tony Stark smile that made Steve simply melt and then pressed forward to kiss him. Steve sighed into the kiss, giving himself up to Tony instantly. They kissed for a long while before pulling apart with a sigh from each, "Ugh, morning breath." Tony complained even though Steve knew that really, he didn't mind.

"Come on, live in the moment," Steve chuckled, running a hand through his messy mop, admiring the way it slid effortlessly through his fingers along with the playful spark in his lovers eyes.

"Oh, I intend to," Tony whispered, leaning over Steve and claiming his mouth. 

And between the next few hours of "I love you's" made true physically as well as through speech, it was those warm, quiet moments between the two of them in the early morning sun when Steve realized that they truly were infinite.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a thing
> 
> Don't get all mad because I used the most overused quote ever okay?
> 
> I just thought it was cute and I could totally fit it in with this and why do I have to explain myself.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
